


knee to knee

by memitims



Series: you touch my leg, and i insist [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: kageyama's thinking a lot and there's a movie night.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: you touch my leg, and i insist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	knee to knee

**Author's Note:**

> this fic stands alone, but def helpful if you read the one in the series before! hoping to continually add to this series.

Hinata has to be torturing him on purpose. 

It’s only been a few days since they hugged, since he hugged Hinata, which is the way Tobio phrases it in his mind only in the rare moments before sleep when he lets his guard down and his mind wander and replay what happened, the way Hinata felt in his arms (solid but small, warm, sharp) and the way Hinata looked at him afterward. It was pretty much the same as always, but he looked a little more determined and a little happier, although Tobio attributes that to their win and not The Hug, because that’s who Hinata is. Always competitive and resolute, always moving forward. Tobio, however, can only seem to dwell on things. Hinata probably hasn’t even given it a second thought and here Tobio is, thinking about it every second he allows himself to, which is — unfortunately — a lot of seconds. 

But even if Hinata isn’t thinking about it all the time, something still has clearly changed, because he keeps standing just a little closer, staring at Tobio just a little longer, making any excuse he can to touch Tobio, on his shoulder, on his back, on his knees. It’s torture. Tobio can’t tell _what_ has changed though, but he has it narrowed down to two options. 

One, which is that something _has_ changed and Hinata is doing this on purpose to bug him, maybe he’s figured out Tobio’s stupid secret and is trying to get the upper hand, trying to make him squirm, and if he is, then Hinata would very much be winning.

Or two, which is that maybe Hinata has always been like this and Tobio has just been too quick to put his guard up, too quick to shy away from Hinata’s hands and maybe he just doesn’t have the willpower to do that anymore. Especially not when he knows how good it feels to have Hinata close to him. Tobio has a nagging feeling that it’s the second option, but he doesn’t want to think about what that means, doesn’t want to entertain the possibility that maybe Hinata feels the same way he does. Or even just that Hinata wants to touch him at all. 

This is all making his head hurt. If Tobio was a different person he might confront Hinata, ask him what this is all about, maybe even tell him the truth about his feelings. But Tobio is Tobio, he’s quiet and good at keeping to himself and a sore loser. And if he tells Hinata how he feels and Hinata doesn’t feel the same back, he knows that would feel worse than any loss he suffers on the court. 

“Kageyama! Movie time!” Hinata is standing outside his house, yelling from the spot he knows Tobio can hear him from in his bedroom.

Tobio groans.

There’s a team movie night at Daichi’s this evening, but Tobio was thinking about skipping it, he’s tired from practice and sometimes the thought of the whole team doing something that wasn’t volleyball stresses him out. He knows volleyball, he breathes volleyball, he can talk about volleyball, but sometimes he has trouble talking about anything else. He wasn’t counting on Hinata showing up to force him, but he guesses he should have expected it. 

“Don’t have to talk much during a movie!” Hinata yells, as if he can read Tobio’s mind.

Or maybe because Tobio has used the _I’m not great at social situations that don’t include volleyball_ card to get out of things before (to which Hinata told him that he’s not very good at social situations that _do_ involve volleyball either, which Tobio glared at him for). 

“Fine, coming,” Tobio grumbles, pulling on a sweatshirt and grabbing his phone. 

“I didn’t hear what you said but we’re leaving in one minute, Kageyama!”

_So loud. So presumptuous._

Tobio hopes his mother hasn’t heard Hinata this time, it always leads to so many questions like _why don’t you invite him in_ , or _why don’t you have Hinata over more often_ , or even _why don’t you take him something to eat_ (“He’s not a stray cat, Mom,” Tobio said in response to that one, although maybe she wasn’t far off. Hinata _can_ be remarkably feral and he has those big brown eyes, always begging for attention, for Tobio’s attention especially).

Tobio waves goodbye to his mother and sprints out the door. 

“I _knew_ you would try to get out of this one,” is the first thing Hinata says when Tobio comes outside. “Team bonding is very important, and it wouldn’t be the same without you there.”

Tobio hides the small smile that Hinata’s words bring to his lips.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Tobio says, trying to move on from the compliment as quickly as possible, before Hinata can see his smile and the faint blush that’s probably spreading across his cheeks. Tobio _doesn’t_ blush. 

“See! No one would be there to call me names and keep me in check. I would be just too overwhelming for everyone to handle.” Hinata grins wickedly. 

Tobio turns to him and scowls. “You know Tsukki would have no problem taking my job. And you’re going to be too overwhelming for everyone to handle anyways, I don’t think even _I’m_ strong enough to make that stop.”

Hinata laughs and reaches out his hand, pushing Tobio lightly in the shoulder. His hand lingers a few beats longer than it should, turning quickly from a harsh shove to a delicate grasp. Tobio’s skin feels like it’s burning at each point where Hinata’s fingers press into his sweatshirt. He inhales sharply and moves away, trying desperately to forget what the warmth feels like. Hinata gives him a weird look but starts babbling on about something excitedly. Tobio sighs and starts to listen. Something about Hinata makes him cling onto every word he says, even if he doesn’t usually show it. 

When they get to Daichi’s, Tobio can’t help but be impressed by the setup. He has a long, comfortable-looking couch and a pretty big television, bigger than Tobio’s, at least. Daichi’s mother has set up a whole array of snacks and they all thank her profusely for it. 

The boys slowly make their way to the couch and Daichi starts to get the movie ready. Tobio didn’t listen to what they picked out, he _may_ have been too busy racing Hinata to see who could catch ten pieces of popcorn in their mouth first, and he hates to admit that Hinata had won but maintains that it was only because his big, stupid mouth made it easier. 

“Well, this big, stupid mouth is a winner!” Hinata yells and Daichi turns around to glare and then motions for them to sit down.

“You got in trouble,” Tobio whispers to him, smiling gleefully. 

“The movie is starting,” Daichi announces, before Hinata can utter a smart retort.

Tobio sits down towards the end of the couch, with only Tanaka between him and the edge, and Hinata, of course, plops down beside him. They usually sit next to each other, on the bus, in the gym when they were stretching out, at lunch, but lately Tobio has been noticing it more than usual — the amount of time they spend just existing next to each other, the way they seem to gravitate towards each other in any situation. At first, he thought it was because they are both first years and they were something like their own little team and then he thought it was because they were becoming friends and now it seems like something else entirely. 

They are fifteen minutes into the movie when Hinata starts to squirm. Tobio doesn’t find this surprising, Hinata can barely sit still for a minute. When he finally stills again, his entire side is pressed against Tobio’s. His arm and elbow are practically in Tobio’s lap, their knees and shoulders are locked tightly against each other and Hinata’s body is so goddamn warm. 

Tobio sneaks a glance over at Hinata, the light from the television illuminating his sharp features. He looks relaxed and totally lost in the movie. Maybe he isn’t doing this on purpose, maybe he is just like this and it’s Tobio’s fault, maybe he’s been the one who has been pulling away this whole time, the one who has been keeping them at a distance. He can picture himself from a few months ago, tensing up when Hinata got this close, making himself smaller so their skin didn’t brush and their knees didn’t touch, acutely aware of where both their bodies were at any given time. This is his job after all, on the court. His job is awareness of his teammates and the ball and the blockers and Hinata, most of all. His second theory is looking more and more accurate, and Tobio really doesn’t know what to do with that information. 

But that’s a problem for another time, for tomorrow’s Tobio. Because tonight, Hinata is pressing into him and it feels right, just like their hug had, and it’s dark and no one is watching. He doesn’t even mind that Hinata’s elbow is sharp in his side or that his hair tickles his neck. Tobio just lets himself relax, lets himself soften around the edges of Hinata’s body and hopes that this movie is a long one. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://memitims.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/memitims). i need more haikyuu ppl to follow so come say hi!


End file.
